<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Permanent memories by Oli_in_the_swamp (oliczek23)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542869">Permanent memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliczek23/pseuds/Oli_in_the_swamp'>Oli_in_the_swamp (oliczek23)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>End Of Winter Competition 2021 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Foreplay, Groping, Pegging, Pre-Slash, Tattoos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:29:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliczek23/pseuds/Oli_in_the_swamp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They say you start to regret getting tattoos after a few years. Hiccup really, <i>really,</i> didn’t.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>End Of Winter Competition 2021 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>End Of Winter Competition 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Permanent memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work has been written for <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/End_Of_Winter_Competition_2021">End Of Winter Competition 2021</a> on <a href="https://discord.gg/NRwMzW5">Cult of Purple Insomniacs</a> server! Check out the other works in collection! Join the server! Vote for your favourites!</p><p>Work beta'ed by <a href="/users/Boston_Cream/">Boston_Cream</a>.</p><p>prompts: <b>ink</b>; <b>praise</b></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They say you start to regret getting tattoos after a few years. Hiccup really, <i>really,</i> didn’t.</p><p>“When did you get <i>that</i> one?” Astrid was currently straddling him, staring in bewilderment at his bare chest where a nearly identical copy of his Night Fury emblem was currently displayed in full glory. “I swear to gods you didn’t have it the last time I’ve seen you… like this,” she finished, a little bashfully. They were slowly testing the boundaries, easing themselves into a more physical aspect of their relationship and Hiccup didn’t mind the slow albeit weird peace. He would take whatever Astrid was willing to give him, and give her whatever she asked of him, and for now that worked. Even if that meant that they somehow managed to have sex three times and only be (half)naked for that once, a few months ago. That gave him an opportunity to give her a few… surprises like that.</p><p>“Oh, yeah, I get a new one pretty much every time I get to see Dagur. The pain is worth it.” Her admiration was worth it.</p><p>“Wait,” she withdrew her hand from where she was tracing the wings of the dragon and shifted a little to get a better view at his face and a growing smirk. “You have <i>more?”</i> </p><p>“Want to see, Milady? That will require some more undressing,” He teased, and she blushed beautifully. Oh, he was so lucky to have her.</p><p>“I mean… Yeah, yeah absolutely, if you want to show me of course…” Astrid was rarely shy about things, this being probably the only case where every nervous habit she had came into play. It was endearing.</p><p>“Well, you’ll have to move a little.” She shuffled off him obediently and he reached towards the rope belt holding his pants. Astrid was watching, biting her lip as she usually did when she was excited about something. It took a lot of self-control to not chuckle about it. The moment the material of pants stopped covering his abs Astrid gasped in delight. The lightning with incisive runes and pretty swirls inside it was a very detailed job that hurt like hell for weeks, but definitely made an impression.</p><p>“It’s beautiful…” She whispered tracing the lines delicately, and Hiccup hissed at the delicate probing. It tickled. Before he could get distracted and think about where this innocent touch could go, he pulled his pants off completely… uncovering another tattoo. “No way. No way in <i>Hel.”</i> Astrid just gaped, before moving her wandering fingers lower, until she had them splayed on his inner thigh, tracing yet another, slightly different Night Fury. This time the design wasn’t filled like the other depiction of his best friend. Instead, the light lines were filled with various swirls and hearts… and well, he hoped Astrid would see it but there was a certain message hidden behind the crossing strikes of ink. He wouldn’t blame her if she didn’t notice though, the lighting wasn’t the best in their current position, mostly for her sake.</p><p>But oh well, he had the same message spelt out on a different body part, in a much clearer way.</p><p>He let Astrid trace the lines for a few moments more, but he knew he wouldn’t hold off for much longer if she teased him any longer… besides she could already see his dick straining against his underwear, there weren’t many surprises there. He wasn’t a masochist though.</p><p>“Want to see the rest of them? I'd have to turn around.”</p><p>Astrid took a sweet time weighing pros and cons of the position change and shot a glance at the strap lying next to the bed, obviously wondering if it was just a ploy to get her to do things faster…  there weren't many things that could get fearless Astrid Hofferson to feel anxious but intimacy sure was. After all she couldn't defeat intimacy with an axe.</p><p>Finally she nodded, shuffling back so he could flip on his belly… <i>wait for it… wait for it…</i> a few silent seconds passed, and then he smirked hearing Astrid gasp. Her fingers ghosted his back first, where an old tattoo of a mix between Nadder and Night Fury wings spanned across his shoulder blades and then they went lower, lower, lower tracing his spine until they finally rested on his asscheek where his latest tattoo was.</p><p>“I— <i>‘Property of Astrid Hofferson’</i>…” she read in a small voice and then started giggling. <i>“Oh my Thor—</i> You really did that, oh my gods, oh <i>Odin—”</i> She squeezed his ass lightly and he moaned, the anticipation of whatever she was going to do stirring in his belly.</p><p>“You like it?” he asked cheekily, and then gasped when he heard the unmistakable sounds of the strap-on being secured in place.</p><p>“Oh, I'm gonna show you how much I like it alright.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <span class="big"><a href="https://twitter.com/OliSwamp">Twitter</a> | <a href="https://discord.gg/YgA4gry">Discord</a> | <a href="https://oli-in-the-swamp.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> | <a href="https://oliswamp.carrd.co/">Carrd</a></span><br/>  </p>
</div></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>